Unfinished Business
by FitsofRage
Summary: A Jareth/Sarah ficlet A reunion of sorts. Written for ScatteredLogic for her Birthday!


A/N: Part 3 in the Little Acorns: Ficlet Collection series. A self imposed challenge of 2500 words or less. Every genre under the sun. This one features a grownup Jareth/Sarah reunion from the movie Labyrinth. Enjoy.

A lot had changed since her girlhood years. She was a woman now. At 25, she had finally grown fully into her looks. Boys, no, make that men, asked her out all the time.

She never said yes.

It was if a part of her was missing and she was being faithful to that missing piece, whatever it was. Sometimes, she wondered if she could make a bid for insanity. Her time spent in the Labyrinth had changed her somehow over the years. Her friends still came by when she called for them, albeit she called less and less over the years as she matured.

Everytime they came it made her heart ache. Her missing piece wasn't there. But enough brooding, it was her birthday tonight and she was determined to make it special. A hand caressed a worn copy of her Labyrinth book for a moment before she stood.

"I'm not a child anymore," she said out loud to herself.

Was it really time to put away her precious childish things? Suddenly, her arms broke out in goose bumps. What? Whirling about she found a man sitting on her dresser chair. He was familiar, but before she could place his face he spoke.

"Hello Sarah," the man spoke liltingly.

Everything about this man, nay, Goblin King came rushing back as if it had only been yesterday when she adventured through the labyrinth for her younger brother, Toby. Her heart clenched in protest. He wasn't back for him was he?

"Goblin King," stated Sarah, unable for some reason to take her gaze from him.

Her heart beat loudly in her chest. Surely he could hear it?

"You can't have my brother," she said.

The Goblin King gave a tinkling laugh full of magic and mystery. It made the hair on Sarah's arms stand on end. There was no Labyrinth for her to run this time. What chance could she have of possibly defeating him?

"My name Sarah, can't you recall it," he questioned.

Sarah thought for a moment before clarity came.

"Jareth," she whispered.

His mismatched eyes seemed to glow in pleasure at his name from her lips. He smiled then. It was blinding. She could only remember another less dazzling smile from him. Why did this one effect her now?

"I didn't call you," Sarah stated.

"No, you did not."

Sarah's brows knitted together in confusion. She hadn't called him, why was he here? Wasn't that the way it worked? The story always began that way. The words she remembered. Would that send him away? The passage was on the tip of her tongue but, for some reason she couldn't seem to form the words that would send him from her side.

"Why are you here," Sarah managed to spit out.

Jareth gave a feline stretch, a leg crossing over another.

"Unfinished business," he seemed to purr.

Something was wrong here, she thought. A frown formed on her lips. A question hung in the air between them but she was loathe to speak it. Somehow, she new if she did, her life would be irrevocably changed. She just breathed for a moment. A pale pink appendage slipped from her mouth to wet her now dry lips.

The action did not go unnoticed by Jareth, who slowly took a standing position as to not frighten.

"What do you want," Sarah quietly asked, her eyes not leaving his.

A step, then two had Jareth moving slowly toward her. It was like a dance. He took a step forward, she took a step back, and on and on until her back hit her bedroom wall. Suddenly, she had nowhere to run and he was inches from her face. Sarah took in a deep breath, her eyes wide and unsure.

Jareth's hand went to her cheek, caressing the flesh he found there tenderly. Sarah's heart clenched, her hands coming up in front of her as if to push him from her body.

In a flash she was in his arms before she could even blink and a voice in her ear purred at her.

"I want you Sarah," murmured Jareth. "I've waited so long."

Sarah gasped. She couldn't breathe as he swept her closer still, a tongue bathing her fluttering pulse point. In that moment, that unexpected and equivocally heat filled moment, Sarah felt whole.

"Oh, thank God," she murmured, a sense of peace washing over her as he held her body tightly to his.

A dark chuckle rang out, washing over her senses.

"Jareth," Sarah whispered.

His eyes seemed to glow, a look she had seen in her youth many times, but could not understand until now.

Heat.

"Stay with me," Jareth crooned, his warm breath washing over her skin.

"Yes," whispered Sarah, her arms wrapping around his shoulders, fingers moving up to clench his glorious hair.

Finally, heat met heat and lips met lips.

There were sparkles, the smell of rain and magic on the wind.

"Sarah," the wind seemed to whisper, and with that, they disappeared.

Sarah had but one single thought.

Happy Birthday to me.


End file.
